


Just a Simple Conversation

by ObtuseOctopus



Series: Living in Hue [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE.•Lapis and Bismuth share a conversation one evening regarding Little Homeschool and the gemlings.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: Living in Hue [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just a Simple Conversation

“That was the fifth argument this week I split up,” Lapis reported when she landed. “Bismuth, I think this is becoming more serious than we thought.”

“What was it about this time?” Bismuth asked, peering over the edge of the tower. “Is it the quartzes again?”

“No. It was a ruby, a morganite, and a citrine. They were trying to start a riot.”

“Riot? About what?” Bismuth chuckled. “Man, running this joint is tougher than I thought.”

“Something about the old Era and the new Era…” Lapis noted. “Nothing new…”

“More of that racket?”

“Sadly.” Lapis let out an annoyed sigh, “Why can’t everybody just get along already?”

“I suppose some Gems can’t let go of the past,” Bismuth suggested.

“Well, they should,” Lapis shrugged. “I did…”

“Not everybody is like you, though. And definitely no Gem is as stubborn as you,” Bismuth smiled.

“Hmph. Stubborn, because no Gem will listen to me unless I use brute force or raise my voice louder than theirs,” Lapis replied, amused. “I’m not a fan of the force option though. But I need to break up the fights somehow.”

“Your older daughter would say otherwise. She seems to like fighting anything that gives her the wrong look.”

“Then let’s let her break up the arguments,” Lapis laughed. “She’ll like that.”

“Maybe a bit too much,” Bismuth joined. “She may be mine, but that doesn’t mean she gets any special privileges.”

“I’m her mother, so I think I have the higher ground,” Lapis stuck out her tongue. “And I say she can break up the arguments from now on.”

“Touché,” Bismuth said. “Pearl took her out the other day to do some training- Pea requested it.”

“She did?”

“Yeah! I was just as surprised as you are!” Bismuth wiped her brow. “I think she’s getting along great with Pearl.”

“So that’s what she was doing while Emily tried to help in my class…” Lapis mused.

“And how exactly does Emily help you?” Bismuth snorted.

“She has her own ways,” Lapis giggled. “I can’t say no though. She’s trying her best. She didn’t know what the primary colors were, and my class found it entertaining. So did I, really.”

“Can she paint?”

“Really well,” Lapis nodded. “She struggles with pencils, though.” She leaned back against the inner wall of the tower. “Peridot was thinking of getting her a tablet.”

“You better child proof it then.”

“Child proof?” Lapis furrowed her brows. “Why?”

“There’s ah… some things on there Emily shouldn’t see,” Bismuth said.

“And how do you know this?”

Bismuth shifted her weight. “Tiny showed me a few of those... ‘advertisements’ she gets on her tablet. It’s pretty graphic.”

“Graphic? Graphic how?”

“She said it’s something about a ‘bot’ and other tech mumbo. I heard her getting frustrated over something called a ‘virus’ too. Do you have any idea what those mean?”

“Not really…” Lapis answered honestly. “All I know is magazines. I’m not a tech person.”

“Yeah, neither am I. I’m more of a hands on sort of Gem,” Bismuth agreed. “You can probably ask Peridot to take care of that for you then.”

“She will,” Lapis said, “if it involves the gemlings, usually she’s onboard.” She walked to the outer wall of the tower, glancing down at the location below. “If it’s also for their safety…”

“At least it wasn't during the War,” Bismuth shivered. “They’ve got a fighting chance in a time like this. Still a few downs and ups, but if you put them side by side, they’re safer in this Era.”

“I suppose…” Lapis summoned her water wings again. “I’m going to make one last round and check for any further arguments or fights.” 

“Before you do-“ Bismuth started, “this is going to sound brutally corny, maybe even a bit mushy, but I appreciate that we can remain friends after all that happened.”

“Are you saying you’d rather have me ignore you?” Lapis joked.

“You’re gonna break my heart,” Bismuth pretended to sound hurt. 

“I know what you mean, jokes aside.”

“Fantastic, because otherwise I was going to get anxiety all day.”

“I’m glad that… you stuck around,” Lapis rubbed her arm as she spoke. “As a friend, I mean. And, I appreciate that you’ve been trying to find the time to hang out with Pea more.”

“I just feel so… awful, even years later,” Bismuth slowly shook her head. “I’ve got a more balanced schedule and now with not much building projects to do, I’ve been doing my best. In the beginning, it was just… I got scared,” Bismuth admitted. “Ever since I realized how fragile Pea is- how easy it is to  _ lose  _ her, I got worried about if I might mess up again. I distanced myself, and I told myself that I just wanted to focus on a more serious and actual relationship to avoid my actual problem. I didn’t want to confront my fear, nor did I want to hurt anybody… So, I left at that time. I left my responsibility.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. “There’s no denying it though. Peridot makes a better Gem than I do. She stayed with you through on through, no matter what happened.”

“You helped me when you could,” Lapis comforted. “You were there for me when I couldn’t fly while I was pregnant, and even gave me a place to stay for a while until the gemlings could walk.”

“I know I’ve already told you an apology like this a million times before, but I mean it. I feel awful about what I did.”

“Bismuth, you’re fine. As long as you are sincere, you don’t need to keep apologizing to me,” Lapis smiled. “I get it. Parenthood is a lot of work. None of us initially planned for any of this, and we were suddenly thrown into it. I forgive you. I always will.”

“I’m hoping that Pea can forgive me too. I’ve noticed she’s been giving me glares whenever I try to hang out with Pearl,” Bismuth explained. “At least she isn’t cold to Pearl though.”

“It’s temporary, I’m sure,” Lapis stated. “She’s still young and doesn’t understand. I know you’ve been hanging out with her whenever you can now so eventually, she’ll stop.”

“And, if she doesn't?”

“She’ll stop. Trust me.” Lapis thought for a moment. “If it helps, she likes iridescent things. Remember those peacock feathers you got for her?

Bismuth nodded.

“Don’t tell her I told you this, but she wears them in her hair everyday,” Lapis informed. “I think she’s got a liking to them.”

“Eh, I don’t think just some feathers will cut it.”

“She also likes rocks from the river,” Lapis went on, “She and Emily collect bugs… maybe some candies? I know she and Emily want to try those. If you have another free day, you can try inviting her to spend the day with you,” Lapis finished her suggestions. “She’ll come around. Trust me.”

“I hope she does. At the same time though, I can understand why she seems to not like me.” 

“Just give her the invitation to hang out with you, show that you’re thinking of her. Give her a bit of time.”

“Thanks, Blue.”

“Anytime.” Lapis waved goodbye before she spread her wings and jumped off the tower, letting the wind catch her on the way down. “I’ll see you later.”


End file.
